


The Confession

by OHtome_dreams



Series: Midnight Indulgences [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtome_dreams/pseuds/OHtome_dreams
Summary: MC has decided to make her feelings known to Beel. But will Beel understand?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Midnight Indulgences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612624
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think.:) This will start a little slow but it will get good ;) 

It had been weeks since I came to the Devildom. During this time I learned about its residents and myself. One brother, in particular, captured my heart when I first met him. He was warm and friendly and accepted me, or my cooking anyways. I felt comfortable and safe around him immediately.

My room had long been repaired so we no longer shared his. And with Belphie back it was no longer an option. I was happy that everyone worked things out but I missed spending time with Beel. I missed our late night snack times. Maybe if I make him my chocolate chip cookies and invite him over, I can finally tell him how I feel? I shook my head at the thought.

"Why so mopey? Girl, you are too pretty! Do you want wrinkles?" Asmo wrapped his slender arms around me.

"Hey back off!!" Mammon came storming behind him.

I sighed. This is just what I need right now.

"I am just cheering her up!" Asmo explained caressing my cheek.

I did not have the energy to deal with this so I let him pull me down on the couch with him.

"Of course she needs cheering up with you messing with her like that" Mammon pried Amso off me.

I offered him a weak smile of thanks.

"All that commotion is making me hungry? What is going on?" Beel made his way towards us. Following him was a yawning Belphie.

"She is sad!" Asmo made a pouty face.

"Hey I already told ya! It is the cause of you. C'MON NORMIE. The Great MAMMON will protect you from this jerk." Mammon took my hand but I did not budge. My gaze was locked on Beel.

"It's now or never," I whispered out loud to myself. "Beel..." I called out. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food and I will make Belphie a relaxing tea so he can sleep" I turned my gaze to Belphie who had just taken my place on the couch.

"HEY I WAS TALKING TO YA" Mammon tries to follow but trips over Belphie's feet.

"So shall we now while we can?" I tilted my head towards the door.

Beel nodded followed behind. On the way he rambled on, listing the things we should eat . I happily listened beside him. "So which one do you want first?" he asked. We were now in the kitchen.

"You," I said in a daze.

"You want to eat me?" Beel laughed.

"I mean. What about you? What do you want first? And I will take that too," I recovered. Dammit!

His purple eyes lit up. "I want a hundred cheeseburgers," he rubbed his stomach.

"Well I cannot compete with that but a cheeseburger does sound good" I admitted. "Shall we order some? Oh, and can we get fries?" I salivated at the thought.

"Good call. Sure I will order it in," he confirmed.

"Great I will make the tea for Belphie".

An hour later....

"Hey Beel...would you like to watch something while we eat?" I asked.

"Good idea. Let me get those bags," he gathered up the delivery bags and followed me to my room.

We stayed up all night eating and chatting.

"You know for not being a demon, you sure can eat! How are you so thin," Beel laughed and poked my belly.

"Hey careful. It might all come back up" I warned.

"Shall we finish the last episode?" Beel gestured towards the tv. "I always get hungry watching this. I haven't watched in a while"

"Sure. And Beel you always get hungry! I'm glad we can watch it now. We have not since Belphie came back. Least we can catch up on them now" I beamed at him.

"I'm surprised you did not finish it already," he said as he stuffed his mouth with more fries.

"Well, I wanted to watch them with you, Beel." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

The munching noises died down. Beel paused the show. "Um you ok?" he asked concerned. "Wanna french fry?" he dangled a french fry in front of my mouth.

I opened my mouth and he dropped it inside. His warm fingers briefly brushed my lips.

"I'm ok...sorry" I lifted my head only for him to pull me back towards him.

"It's ok. You can stay here. You are nice and warm like my tummy" he patted his belly.

I tilted my head up to meet his gaze. He was just about to start the show again when I interrupted him. "Beel?" I leaned in closer.

"You want more fries?" he reached for the bag.

"Always, but no. That is not it." I shook my head. I inhaled deeply. "I'll just come out with it. I am in love with you. I know I am not a demon like you, but would you ever give me a chance?"

"Y-you love me?" his face turned red.

"Yes. I do. I do not expect you to feel the same. I just wanted you to know. I hope we can get to know one another be-" Before I could finish he was out the door.


	2. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/C is left alone thinking Beel has rejected her. Meanwhile Beel is doing his best to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to name this MC sorry everyone! Any ideas?

Beel POV:

How could he forget his plan? Beel made his way to his bedroom. He and Belphie had so much to catch up on, thanks to her. A human who was brave enough, no not just brave, kind enough to interfere in the qualms of demons. He had never met anyone like her before. He was thrilled when she asked him to get food together. They have not done that in so long. He approached the door to his room and made his way to his bed. He kneeled and placed his hand under the bed. He frantically feels around again. What!? It is gone!?

He lifts his bed with one arm to find what he was looking for, was nowhere to be found. He lets the bed go with a thud and frantically starts to pull everything out of place. Maybe I moved it? Did I eat it? NOOO, He frowned at the thought. 

¨Beel I thought you were eating?¨ Belphie peaks his head behind the door, holding on to his pillow. 

¨I was but I was looking for something and now I can´t find it. No! Damn it! ¨ He checked his dresser and anywhere else he could, throwing things about.

¨Whoah what is going on? Tell me what happened tonight?¨ Belphie placed his hand on his brother´s shoulder.

¨We were eating and watching a show and then we talk. And she said she loved me so now I am here¨ Beel explains.

¨WHAT? She said WHAAAAT!?¨ Mammon is now in the room. ¨Hey waddaya talking about buddy?¨ He pokes Beel in the chest.

¨Uh-oh,¨ Beel realizes now what he had done. He was so happy when he heard her say that because truth be told, he felt the same way and planned to tell her soon. 

¨Yeah that is right UH OH!¨ Mammon raged.

Belphie glared at Mammon. ¨Anyways,¨ he turned back to Beel. ¨What did you do?¨

¨After she said that I got up and left right away because I was so excited I wanted to give her her gift but now it is gone!¨ he rubbed his belly. 

¨So ya mean ya just left her there!¨ Mammon grabbed Beel by hist shirt. ¨You big ole lumpy idiot!¨Mammon runs out of the room, the twins following right behind him.

Back to MC:

Did that just happen? Did he just leave after I confessed? I did not leave my spot, the warmth of him next to me no longer lingered.Well, I have my answer I guess. I bent my head down to my knees. I shouldn´t be upset. I knew this was a possibility. What do I do now? I need to get out of here. I turned off the tv and didn´t bother with the mess. I would say that for tomorrow´s me. 

I quickly changed out of my clothes not wanting the lingering smell of burgers on me, I can´t think about him right now. I just left my room when I bumped into Asmo.

¨Oh where are you going in such a rush?¨ he blocks my way.He is dressed up , his hair and nails look like they had just been done.

¨Move Asmo. I am not in the mood,¨ I held back tears.

¨Oh baby what´s the matter,¨ Asmo cusps my cheek gently. 

¨I don´t wanna talk about it. I need a drink. ¨I brush his hand aside to leave.

¨WAIT. You are not going out by yourself, are you?¨ Asmo says concerned. ¨Come with me to my room.¨

¨ASMO....¨ you begin but you hear voices coming closer. ¨FINE. Let´s go now!¨

¨YAY!¨ Amso takes your hand and you run quickly to his room. 

Once inside you lock the door behind you.

¨Wanna talk about it?¨ Asmo pulls me by my arm to his bed. He kneels behind me to rub my shoulders.

I exhale ¨No. Just do you have anything to drink that isn´t sparkly berry juice or whatever?¨

¨I have just the thing!¨he hummed as he opened his cabinet.

Back to the others:

Mammon knocked sofly on her door. ¨HEY I heard what jerk face did. The great MAMMON is here to kick those tears´ asses.¨ 

Beel nudges Mammon aside with his elbow and opens the door. ¨Um hello? I´m so sorry about earlier.¨ He walks in but does not see her anywhere.

¨Maybe she is under the covers?¨ Belphie checks her bed. ¨Ohh soft sheets.¨

¨She is not in her bathroom either¨ Mammon announces. 

Beel notices her clothes, thrown aside next to the laundry hamper. ¨She changed her clothes.¨ he says slowly.

¨Maybe she went out?¨ Mammon said. ¨Ok boys lets get the gang rounded up. If she went out she could be in danger being a human and all. I´ll go get Levi, you go round up Satan and Lucifer if you can. And get a snack while you are at it . We need you tip top shape¨ he points to Beel ¨and you go find Asmo, Belphie.¨

Beel grunts in agreement and leans his head on his brother´s shoulder.

¨All these orders are making me sleepy but fine,¨ Belphie pats Beel on his head. ¨ I think Amso is away. He talked about going someplace but I will give him a call,¨he pulls out his DDD and the others disperse to carry out their tasks.


	3. All the Wrong Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers an Diavolo search for their beloved MC but where do they find her? *I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY!*

¨Did you reach Asmo yet,¨ Lucifer tries to keep his cool. The proud demon is at a loss of what to do . 

¨No, it rings and rings but no answer,¨he hung his head down. 

¨Where can she be?¨ Beel kicked a rock outside the steps on Hell's Kitchen. 

¨I know Beel. I want to find her too. And together we will,¨ his twin comforts him.

¨I have posted all over Devilgram and sent messages to my online clans to keep an eye out and let us know,¨ Leviathan reported.

¨Hmmm...¨ Satan ponders.

¨What is it Satan?¨ Lucifer questions.

¨I wonder... do you think she went back to Earth?¨

¨Wouldn't she need my permission or Lord.....¨ Lucifer looked to Satan.

¨Let's go to him.¨

Meanwhile back at Asmo's room,

¨Asmo thank you for this. I really needed it , ¨I rest my head on the side of the tub while he strokes my hair. 

¨Anytime. I am just glad I ran into you!¨ he tucks a flower into my hair.

¨Yeah you looked all dressed up. Where were you going?¨ I looked him up and down. 

¨Oh just to a wine tasting at a witches birthday¨ 

¨Oh sorry to be so much trouble¨

¨Nonsense! This is way more fun!I always wanted to have a girls' night with you,¨ he takes my right hand and starts to file my nails. He was so sweet and not pushing himself on me like he usually does. After he finishes both hands he paints them a pretty pale pink. He pampered me the whole evening washing my hair with precious oils, massaging my body and he dressed me in a pretty silk nightgown and gave me pair of silk undies to match

¨Wow it feels so soft! I usually wear a t-shirt to bed,¨ I laugh. ¨Do you always keep silk undies around?¨

¨Oh that must be a sight...¨Asmo bites his lip, ¨I actually have clothes for you here for in case we ever finally hung out...but um promise me, one thing.¨

¨Hmmm?¨

¨When you patch things up, if you ever you know, would like an extra person, would you consider me? ¨

¨Patch things up. I don't know..¨

¨Shhh,¨ he places his pointer finger on my lips, ¨Things will work out.¨

¨Ok and if they do you basically want to invite yourself for a threesome?,¨ I smirked.

¨No foursome..¨ he giggled.

¨HUH?¨ 

¨If you are with Beel...you are also basically with Belphie. They can feel things ...you understand? It is a bond they have as twins,¨ he explains.

¨Oh...well whatever fine. IF we patch things up and blah blah blah I will call on you then,¨I sigh. 

¨Promise?¨ his eyes could not get any wider.

¨I pinky promise¨ I offer him my pinky, ¨Now, Asmo can we just sleep?¨ 

¨We sure can Hunny¨ he turns on soft music. ¨Come cuddle¨ He hops into the bed and opens the covers. I slide in next to him and he covers me. He nuzzles his head into my hair, ¨Sleep well. Everything will be alright.¨

Meanwhile in Lord Diavolo's Office....

¨I am sorry Beel but I have not seen her. I spent the day with Simeon. She can't have gone far and the other citizens of Devildom know better to harm any of our guests but I admit this has me worried too¨ Diavolo sits in his chair. 

¨So whaddya gonna do? Just sit there?? We have to find her!¨

¨Mammon enough! We all know that,¨ Lucifer yelled.

¨Beel and Belphie go back to the House for in case she comes back,¨ Lucifer orders.

¨But,...¨

¨Beel, you are hungry and need rest as does Belphie. The stress can't be bearable for you two. We will find her. I promise you that, Brothers¨

Back at the House of Lamentation:

Together, they walked in silence. ¨Beel, I will leave a note on Asmo's door since he has not answered all night. That way when he comes back he is up to date. Why don't you go find something in the kitchen?¨

¨I'm not hungry. I will go to her room and wait for her¨ he says softly and walks away.

Belphie can't stand the dark empty feeling in his heart. Beel hasn't felt this sad since Lilith left us. He glanced back at his brother. He seemed so small, his shoulders slumped. Beel was always the one to cheer him up . He wanted nothing more than to do the same and find her. But why? Was it because of their bond? Or was it because he also cared for her as Beel did?

Belphie finished his note and walked to Asmo's room. YOu could tell it was Asmo's out of all of the others, simply from the sweet scent of flowers. He was just about to slide it under the door when he heard music coming from the other side. He grabbed the door handle but it was jammed. Is someone there or did he leave his music on?

He knocked a few times loudly, ¨Asmo are you in there? ASMO! ¨

Back to MC/Asmo:

¨Who the hell...¨ Asmo quietly gets out bed to not wake me and unlocks his door.

¨YOU!!!???¨Belphie punches him in the face. ¨Where have you been? I have been calling you all night. MC is missing!!!!!¨

¨What the fuck Belphie!??? My phone has been on silent and NO she is not. As you can see she is in my bed..¨ he opens his door further to reveal the sleeping figure.

¨YOU....bastard!!¨ Belphie tackles his older brother to the ground. ¨You just had to pounce on her didn't you!!¨

¨WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?¨ I scream. ¨Get off him Belphie! It is not what you think. Nothing happened.¨

¨Yes, it did not and believe me I wanted it to but I held back, didn't I sweetie?¨ Asmo bats his eyes and looks back to me.

I wave him off, ¨ Belphie why are you here?¨

¨What? Why AM I HERE?? Beel was worried sick! Even Levi stopped gaming and contacted every Otaku on the planet. Satan and Lucifer stopped comparing dicks and worked together,¨ he was furious. 

He grabbed me by the shoulders, ¨And I-I was worried too!¨

¨Belphie what is it....MC!!¨ Beel runs over to me and pulls me into his arms out of his twin's grasp, ¨MC I am so sorry I left you earlier. I was so happy... and then...¨

I push him away, ¨You were so happy you left me after I confessed? That does not make sense...¨

¨Mc..please hear him out,¨ Belphie pleaded.

¨Go on then let's hear it¨

¨When my tummy is full, sometimes I still need more but when I eat more it still does not feel full. Then when I am with you it feels ok. I want to eat all the good things with you and share my food with you because it makes you smile. I love you, too more than human cheeseburgers!¨ Beel smiles but it is his eyes that say it better than any words. ¨So when you told me I was so happy. I wanted to go on a date with you soon and give you your gift but I could not find it . I went to a workshop to make chocolates and the first few workshops I just ate everything...¨he sighs.

I relaxed, ¨Yeah that sounds like you.¨

¨But then I went again and again and I was able to make many of them and so I boxed them up and locked them away that way I would not be tempted but the box is gone¨ his puppy dog eyes shifted to the floor.

¨Beel, let's go to my room and talk more ok?¨ I leave Asmo's room. He gives me a thumbs up.

Asmo whistles, ¨Well you heard the lady. Hey, Belphie wanna get some sleep? Its been hell of a day? And looks like your brother won't be making back to your room tonight.¨

¨Fine...¨"he yawns.

In MC's room:

Together we sit at the edge of my bed under the tree.

¨Beel-¨

¨Mc-¨

We begin at the same time.¨You first...¨ he shyly looks away.

I bite my lower lip and tap the floor with my toes. I glance over at him and he looks up too at the same moment. And we just stare in silence. Slowly we come closer together like a moth to a flame. His warm breath tickled my cheek. He scooted closer and kissed me once, then twice there. I turn my head to catch his lips.

¨Mmmmm,¨ he moans. His thick tongue enters my mouth. I feel his eyelashes flutter open, tickling my nose, and purple eyes sink into my vision. His warmth leaves my mouth. ¨I always knew you would taste so good but I never imagined it would be this good,¨ he blushes. 

I straddle him, he falls back on the bed. His hands slide up and down my hips, the sensation of his warm hands and the silk nightgown, makes me shudder and crave his skin against mine. As if reading my mind, he slides his hands under my gown to my breasts, ¨Beel this is in the way..¨

He grunts in agreement, ¨Oops sorry. I ripped your pretty gown¨ he watches as the pieces fall down to the floor, his eyes take in my body. ¨You look delicious¨ He pulls me towards him and sucks on my breasts alternating between them. 

¨You look like a snack yourself. I wish I was as strong as you¨ I tug at his shirt.

He laughs. The rumble trickles down to my core. ¨You are plenty strong. You could make me do anything even if we did not have a pact, you know?¨

¨Really? Well, my dear Beel, may I remove your clothes?¨I slowly pull his shirt up. 

¨Would I ever say no to you?¨ his eyes sparkle. His hands cover mine and he pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside. 

It was not the first time I have ever seen him shirtless, and It would not be the last but even so I was in awe. I had the gentlest giant beneath me staring up at me like I was his everything. 

¨I love you,¨ my lips crash against his. He responds hungrily searching for my core. Once his hand has found it he places his right hand under my bottom and pulls me towards him.¨ Beel, woah!!¨ My legs came out from under me but he held me steady.

His hands grabbed my ass, keeping me held up and pulled my core towards his mouth, hooking my silk underwear with his thumb to the side. His tongue flicked my clit, and his nose brushed against it every so often, ¨Beeeel oh,¨

He playfully bites my right inner thigh before sliding his tongue inside me.

¨Oh fuck.......¨my legs began to shake. His strong arms held me. He moved his tongue up and down my slit and over my swollen bud . ¨I'm going to cum....already¨

My pussy was no match for the Avatar of Gluttony. He opens his mouth wide over my opening, holding me hard against it, his nose pressed on my clit. My hands gripped his red hair. I could not hold back anymore with a cry of pleasure I let go.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, my legs would not respond but I wanted more. He gently laps up my juices before placing me beside him on the bed. He leans in to meet my lips ¨You...taste...wow.¨ he said breathlessly.

¨Now I want to taste you too¨ I grab his hard length through his pants. 

I push him back flat on his pack and trail kisses from his neck to his navel. My fingers play around the opening of his pants. I unfasten them and tug his boxers and pants down together, he lifts his hips to help me. His length springs upward, hitting my breasts. We both moan at the encounter of our skin. I place his length between them and rub them against it. I feel the wetness of precum on my nipples.

It was my turn to taste him. I lapped at the precum on his tip. His legs twitched at the touch. ¨Beel, you taste good too,¨ before I could continue he pulls me up and rolls me over on my back.

¨Let me see...¨ he kisses me with raw need. 

¨Beel...what are you doing...it was your turn...¨ I blush.

¨Let me make it up to you for what I did. And I promise next time you can taste me all you want...¨He removes my underwear and slips his middle finger inside me. I catch my breath and he allows me to adjust. His kiss softens as he enters his pointer finger and gradually increases the pace. I moan.¨I want to taste all those sounds you make , ¨ he utters in my ear.

Asmo/Belphie

They informed the others that MC had been found. Asmo carefully explained why they should not bother her. Lucifer had to pull Mammon back by his jacket to keep him from entering her room, ¨We will pick things up tomorrow,¨ was all he said.

And now Belphie could not sleep, he checked his D.D.D. for the time, it was midnight. He tossed and turned on the floor next to Asmo's bed. He felt desire , a throbbing ache,¨ ...what is this feeling?¨ He looks up to see Asmo fast asleep. Quiet as he can, he enters his bathroom. He turns the nob on the sink and splashes cold water on his face but it does nothing to sedate the burning, hardening flesh below.

To be continued....


	4. Two For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will MC get more than she bargained for? (I AM SO BAD AT SUMMARY SORRY)

*warning-bit of rough sex, smothering, choking.*

*Note:I needed this out of my system * fans self* so I do apologize for errors or lack of description here and there .

One eye peers back at him in the mirror, his other covered by his messy bed hair. He bites his lip, drawing blood but no amount of pain would distract him enough. The best option would be to try to sleep again. 

When he opens the bathroom door, lusty eyes await him. "Asmo..." Belphie quickly covers his erection with his hands. The last thing he needed was the Avatar of Lust noticing it. But it was too late by the look in his eyes "Oh Belphie. Are we having a little midnight stiffy? Need some help with that?" he glances down suggestively, ¨I could not sleep either...¨he touches his shoulder.

"Out of my way. I am just tired is all...." he grumbles, shoving him out of the way. 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Beel and M/C now would it?"

Belphie pauses. His shoulders tense up, ¨Please not now Asmo!¨ he grabs his pillow, off the floor intending to leave the room.

"Wait...you are not the only one...do you know how hard it was for me to hold back today? But it was worth it. She said she would consider me if they ever wanted more fun though I do not think she knew how serious I was and said yes..."

"What are you talking about?" he grabs him by his throat and pushes him against the wall.

He licks his lips, "Mhm.." he grips 

"You did not let me finish. I let her know with Beel it was a two for one deal"

"W-what?" 

¨So, what are you going to do about THIS?¨Asmo gropes his cock outside his pants.

Belphie tightens his grip around his neck and feels Asmo begin to harden as well. In silence, they stare at each other. Who would make the first move? It was Belphie who roughly forced his tongue into Asmo's mouth, he only let up on his throat to grab his cock.

¨Good answer, this is way better than beauty sleep....¨ his slender delicate hand slips into Belphies pants, stroking his cock.

Belphie pulls Asmo into a hard kiss and walks back to the bed he turns to push Asmo on it.

Asmo giggles but Belphie's expression is dark. ¨Oh, I see, show me what you got. Can you fuck as well as you can sleep?¨

The youngest brother pulls the silk pants off him, unveiling his longing cock. ¨I won't go easy on you,¨ he needed to empty himself of these feelings and he planned to do so into Asmo. 

¨I was hoping you would say that,"Asmo unbuttons his pajama top and throws it aside, he stretches his arms out, to touch Belphie.

¨Don't touch me,¨ he glared. Asmo's cock twitched, his hips bucked, ¨Move further up so I have room.¨ He obeyed. Belphie bent down to pick up his pillow and placed it on the bed next to Asmo. ¨Where is your lube, Asmo?¨ He knew he would have plenty, he was lust itself.

Asmo pointed to his bedside drawer. Belphie looked inside and found the bottle among other items. He removes his pants, not caring for full skin contact and leaves his shirt on. He climbs onto the bed, the bottle in his hand .He opens it and squeezes out a generous amount onto Asmo's asshole, pushing his legs towards his head for better access. He slides a finger into his ass in one motion. 

¨Getting right down to it I see...I like it¨ Asmo tries to grind on his finger.

¨Don't move¨ Belphie grabs his cock with force.

¨Mmmmm....¨Asmo nods, licking his lips. Belphie removes his grip then continues fingering his asshole. He adds more lube to enter a second finger. Amso's hands move briefly, then he quickly places them back onto the bed, remembering his rule.

¨Go ahead..stroke yourself...I won't do it for you but you better not cum before I do...¨he inserts a third finger into his ass and work them in and out. 

Asmo brings his right hand to stroke his shaft, his left pinches and twists his nipples, ¨Trust me, I am prepped enough...¨ he strokes himself in time with Belphies ministrations. 

Belphie smirks. His fingers leave him to cover his asshole with more lube, ¨Good then I won't waste any time,¨ he coats his dick as well and again a second time to be sure it was enough. He pushes his legs back, and enters his tip into him. Asmos left hand now clenches the bedding. He bites his lip.

¨One more thing...¨ Belphie reaches for his pillow to place over Asmo's face. 

¨My...do go on,¨ Amso smiles devilishly. 

Belphie, leans over to place the pillow over his face, doing so forces himself deeper into Asmo, Amsos moans muffled by the pillow. 

Belphie thrusts hard again and again into him, one hand holding the pillow down, the other keeps Asmos hips raised. He plows again and again relentlessly. He wasn't planning on making this an all-nighter nor was he planning to be gentle.He hated himself. He just wanted this feeling to be gone. 

Amso stops gripping his cock. He was so close to cumming but he was not allowed too.

Belphie snapped his hips harder, petals fell down to the floor, the bed shook and squeaked. His balls tensed and he released. deep inside his ass. He removes the pillow to reveal a flushed, panting demon, 

¨Fuck that was so good...can I come now?¨He reaches for his throbbing cock.

¨Do what you want,¨ Belphie walks to the bathroom, to wash himself off leaving a disheveled Asmo on the bed.

Back to MC/Beel

Without warning, Beel stops pumping inside me. His face turns red and his breathing becomes more rapid. 

¨Beel...are you ok whats?¨

¨It's nothing....¨ he waves me off.

¨Beel you are burning up..are you sick?¨I feel lean up and feel his forehead, ¨I'm going to go get Belphie"I wrap my quilted throw around me, worry filled my head. 

¨Wait no....¨ Beel calls out to me but I am already out the door.

I went to Asmo as that was the last place he was seen. I approach his door. I should not startle him with a knock and to my relief, the door is unlocked. I hope he forgives me for waking him up. he was very serious about his sleep routine. No one dare wake him from his beauty rest. I quietly open the door, and walk into the room when I see the avatar of lust himself, naked.

¨Ahhhh¨ I exclaim and right when I do as does Asmo, cum shoots onto his chest.

¨Omg Asmo I am so sorry...I...¨I cover my face. ¨Where is Belphie?¨

¨MC?¨ I remove my hands, to see Belphie toweling his wet dark and light hair. 

¨Oh I see...sorry I interrupted but something is wrong with Beel...¨

¨MC? Come back...¨ Beel stops and looks to Asmo then Belphie.

¨Ohhhh more to join the fun...but you mind throwing me that towel when you are done or perhaps MC would not mind me soiling that pretty throw around her?¨ 

Belphie glares at him but throws the towel and grabs his pillow off the bed.

The twins exchange a look that I cannot quite put my finger on. 

¨You two should go back to the room.... ¨

¨I see. So you will stay here...¨I say.

¨Brother ...I feel what you feel and it makes me worried....¨

I stay silent as they talk. 

¨Well don't. I am ok. Go back now enjoy yourselves.¨

He walks past us, out the door. Without thinking I follow him with Beel behind me. 

¨Ok thanks for inviting me I will stay here. Good niiiiiight!!¨Asmo yells from his room.

¨Belphie wait!! ¨I catch up to him, my free hand grabs his shoulder.

¨LEAVE ME ALONE,

I removed my hand, ¨S-sorry¨

He turns to face me, his eyes full of hate.

¨Don't yell at her brother!! She just wants to help and so do I¨ Beel places his hand on Belphies cheek. His shoulders slump.

¨Belphie...why do you hate me so much? Are you mad at Beel because you don't approve of us?¨ 

¨What?¨ Belphie lifts his now softened gaze to me, ¨No.¨

¨Then what is it?¨ 

¨I hate myself...for these feelings....¨ He shakes his head, Beel removes his hand and nods in understanding.

¨We have a connection, MC one that ....¨

¨If I am with Beel then I am also with Belphie....¨ It now made sense. 

¨Yeah like that¨ Beel confirmed, his eyes shifted nervously.

¨So you only hate your feelings because you want Beel to be happy, right?¨ I whisper.

Belphie nods, averting my gaze.

¨And Beel if you could, you would share all you have with Belphie right..even if it was sharing me?¨

The twins gasped in shock. ¨Yes I would...if you were ok with that....¨

To my surprise, I was. I lifted Belphie's face and kissed him sweetly. I felt something light drop on my foot, his pillow. His arms wrapped around me, he deepened the kiss then pulled away from me, ¨Are you sure?¨ I kiss him back as my answer. 

Beel pulls me away from Belphie and picks me up, ¨Come on brother before there is a viewing party in the hallway...¨

Once in the bedroom Belphie locks their door. He stands, with his back against it, fidgeting with his pillow. Beel now places me on Belphie's bed. Beel walks to his brother, he places his forehead against his. ¨Come, she is waiting for us¨ he kissed his brother's head then came to sit next to me on the bed.

Belphie timidly hung his head down and sat on the other side of me.

¨Go on Belphie, I explored and had a taste already ... your turn now. Don't worry, I am here too¨Beel nudged his arm.

I let go of the quilted throw, it slides down to my hips. Belphie slowly turns, his cheeks burning. His right-hand glides up my side to my breast while Beel secures my right together they gently push me back. I used my feet to push myself further up the bed so that they are not dangling over.

They continued to massage my breasts, leaning over to kiss each other softly. Damn this was hot... I rubbed my legs together to get some friction. Suddenly, I feel wet mouths around my nipples, hands trailing down to my core. I closed my eyes to focus and enjoy each sensation. Once two fingers entered me I open my eyes. 

Two sets of purple eyes looked up at me, ready to please. My left-hand finds Beel's hair and my other Belphies. I pull and tug as they fuck me with their fingers. Beel removes his finger and puts it in his twins' mouth. Belphie uses another finger to take the place of Beel's and sucks on his.

I pull Beel into a wet moaning kiss, my other hand now strokes Belphies back. He stops fingering me to remove his shirt. I grab his hand after he is done, to suck his fingers clean. On my left I fumble for Beel's pants.... I feel his hands brush past mine. He takes them off and I feel his warmth. I remove Belphie's hand to do the same, he quickly removes his pants. Now in my hands I held two thick needy cocks. 

My core was dripping and I was desperate for more than fingers. I moved now, on all fours. 

¨Beel, please...Belphie you come here and relax. Let me take care of you sweetie ...¨

Beel's hand slowly slides down my back to my ass, he positions himself behind me, his member pokes my entrance. 

¨I want to taste you while he is inside you¨ Belphie on his back moves his head under me, his arms keep me steady as he slides under, his cock now directly below my mouth. I lick his tip then slowly push my head down as far as I can. He flicks at my clit with his tongue, I moan around his girth.

The brothers both grab my hips, Beel enters me in one push, his bulky frame could break me but he was gentle. I would cry out in pleasure but all sounds are muffled by the cock touching my throat.

¨Yes...¨Belphie breaths against my clit, ¨That feels so good...don't stop... Beel fuck her harder¨ 

Beel complies, my body shudders but they both keep me in place. Belphie licks my nub and Beel's balls, stretching his neck to reach so that his brother has enough room to thrust into me. 

Their goal to undo me was nearly reached. I felt my stomach clench. I was going to come and they knew. Belphie wets his finger with his mouth then manages to slide a hand between Beel's legs and inserts it into his ass, his other reaches for my breast. Beel moans, his thrusts become more frantic.

With haste and care, I work Belphies shaft, and within seconds we are rigid, from our release. Beel pumps into me a few more times, Belphis gives my clit a gentle kiss and I lap at his head, no drop will go to waste here tonight. He taps my hips to get my attention. ¨Are you ok?¨

I look down underneath me, cum dripping from my mouth, ¨Are you kidding, I just scored a two for one deal-Belphie and Beel,¨

To be continued...


	5. Breakfast in Bed (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the 2 for 1 deal. Sorry I suck at summaries. You will hear that often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is much shorter than what I usually do but I thought I would allow you, readers, to vote. Should MC 1)pamper Asmo and make up for Belphie's treatment, or 2)should Asmo get MC, or 3)Should Belphie make it up to Asmo and MC helps? Beel will be watching either way and I might have him join in ;) Let me know in a comment! OH and Mammon will not go unpunished but that will come later :D   
> I am aware I have some errors here and there but screw mental health and being all over the place. So sorry! <3 you all!

Soft rustling of the sheets and a low grumble awaken me. 

¨Sorry, did my tummy wake you ...want some food?¨ Beel kisses my cheek.

¨It's ok,¨ I yawn and shift to the side to stretch.

¨Where are you going..stay¨Belphie is half asleep, holding onto me tightly.

¨She's not going anywhere¨ he kisses his twin on the lips and then mine.

I turn back over to face Belphie, and trace his nose with my finger. He smiles with content. Last night we stayed up for hours touching and tasting each other. I wonder how late it is ? I turn back over, ¨What time is it Beel?¨

He reaches for his D.D.D. on the nightstand, I rest my chin on his solid shoulder.¨It is 9:00,¨he says.

¨I don't remember when we went to sleep...¨ I rub my head.

Belphie yawns against my neck before answering¨I think it was around 3 or 4 a.m. Let's sleep more¨ he pulls me and Beel back towards him ¨Or..not...¨ he bites my earlobe and grinds himself into my back, his warm soft member quickly hardens. 

¨Belphie...¨ I laugh his name and Beel laughs too, ¨I thought you wanted to sleep? You must be tired¨

¨Sure I could sleep...and dream of you but here you really are. I can wait longer¨he turns me back over to face him, and he kisses my lips. 

¨Mmmm I think I can hold off longer on food if I can taste you....¨Beel pushes me down flat to suck my breasts

¨HELLO WAKEY UP I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY¨ pounding on the door startles me

Mammon?

¨Shhhh....he will go away¨ Belphie covers my mouth so I can't answer and continues to grind against my hip.

¨DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! WHERE IS MC?¨

I remove Belphies' hand,¨Sorry boys we better calm him down and send him on his way¨ I whisper. ¨Hold on Mammon! I am getting up,¨ I call out. I look for something to wear from the pile of clothes thrown on the floor but I remembered I came in here with nothing but my quilted throw.

¨Here, arms up¨Beel pulls out a t-shirt from his dresser and puts it over my head. I giggle then kiss his lips ¨Thanks, Beel¨

I open the door with naked Beel behind me.¨MC! Why is it so dark in here¨ he walks in and turns on the light.

¨Why are YOU in here? We were busy!¨ Belphie shields his eyes from the light.

Mammon's eyes look tired and he had what looked like melted chocolate at the corner of his mouth and his breath smelled like alcohol. ¨Mammon, did you stay up all night drinking and eating chocolate?¨

He gives me a once over, lingering on my bare legs¨N-no...why would you say that ...I didn't find tasty chocolates in a locked boxed...¨ his ears turn red and he looks away.

¨SO IT WAS YOU THIEF!!!! ¨ 

¨HEY ..I didn't steal nuthin¨ Mammon steps back defensively but Belphie throws off the covers and is at his throat in a split second.

¨O-okay okay...I saw Beel carrying an interesting looking case so when I came and took it when you two were not in there. It took me forever to open it and wasn't any gold no nuthin in it but tasty chocolates!¨

¨HE MADE THOSE FOR ME YOU JACKASS¨now I was pissed.

¨Looks like you are all awake...ooooooo¨ Asmo leans in the doorway, head cocked to the side admiring Beel and Belphie's bodies before examining me just as closely.

¨What to do you want?¨ I say to Mammon, ignoring Asmo.

¨Oh fuck me...¨ Belphie grunts when he notices Amso.

¨Uh so anyways I was just checking in on ya. I'm gonna go nap -nap now cya normie!!!¨ Mammon sees Asmo as a distraction and makes a run for it.

I tried to grab him but it was too late. Annoyed I look at Asmo,¨DAMMIT ASMO! Why didn't you stop him!?¨

¨Why would I? I am here for other reasons,¨ he glares at Belphie. ¨I do not appreciate you leaving me like that last night. It hurt my feelings but considering the situation I forgive you¨ he grins mischievously. 

¨Gee thanks now LEAVE!¨ Belphie pulls me back to the bed and throws the covers back over us.

¨Oh good morning to me ..¨ Asmo eyes Belphies bulge.

¨Wait...what happened Asmo? I saw you on the bed yesterday...umm did you...¨ I can't look him in the eyes, it was so embarrassing.

¨We had some delicious rough sex...,¨ he began

¨Something, I could never do to you ¨Belphie kisses me possessively, eyeing Asmo. 

¨What? You think I can't handle it?¨ I tease which wins me an approving sound from Asmo and a blush from Beel. 

¨We could give her a taste you know since she agreed....¨Asmo shuts the door and inches closer to the bed.

Beel places a hand on Asmo's chest to top him.¨Is that true?¨ Beel turns to me, his eyes cast downward.

¨Honestly, I was so upset over what happened.I was saying anything just to get him to shut up at the time. As long as I am with you and Belphie, I don't mind who else is there¨ 

¨See? It all works out,¨ Asmo slithers past Beel and plops himself on the bed.

Belphie grins, ¨You know....I do want to rub it in your face that I got her before you did¨

¨And I before you, brother¨Beel grumbles. 

¨Hey I AM a person! It sounds like you really hurt Asmo's feelings, Belphie. Then again, it also sounds like, Asmo had a little plan up his sleeve"

¨Fine..maybe I did but I wanted to demonstrate that I could show restraint and I did, didn't I ?¨ he looks at me with pleading eyes. 

¨Don't you give me those puppy eyes, Amso. If you really want to show restraint, why don't we go to sleep longer?,¨ I look at the twins,¨ I am still tired and after we wake we can eat.Beel? Belphie is that ok?¨

¨Whatever. Just hurry up, and find a spot Asmo. You ruined my fun so at least I can dream of her¨Belphie says under his breath. 

¨But I get to be next to her and so does Belphie¨Beel turns off the lights then picks up Asmo and moves him aside so he can get next to me. He grabs his D.D.D. and sets an alarm to go off in an hour. ¨Have a nice nap, MC¨he kisses me softly. Belphie reaches over to do the same. 

¨Hmppf...no fair¨Asmo pouts.

¨If you are good, you just might get to join us for breakfast in bed later, Amso. ¨I close my eyes and fall back to sleep between the twins dreaming of the possibilities.


	6. Breakfast In Bed (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in Bed if you know what I mean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I have been super tired, depressed and busy these past months. The game itself, also made me lose interest but recently I got back into the fandom. I have not improved at all since I have not been writing. My apologies for this being so shit :(

Beel's alarm went off. I woke up and reached over his broad build to dismiss it. It wouldn't be such a big deal if we slept longer, right? I snuggle back in between the twins, holding their hands to my chest. A loud grumble from Beel's stomach makes him open his eyes ,but I'm distracted by the shift of weight at the end of the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head" Amso crawls towards me stopping at my knees. "It's so fun watching you sleep. Like a little kitten."His teasing smile changes to pout "I want to cuddle with the kitten too" He says to Beel.

"So hungry" is Beel's only reply. I rub his stomach, "Let's go get some food." I look at Belphie still sound asleep. My voice is soft and calm "How about you stay here and cuddle with Belphie? Asmo and I can handle food ok? I promise we will bring lots of it" He mumbles and nods. I kiss his cheek then kick my legs to make Asmo move.I hold out my hands to him, "Can I get some help?"

"Most certainly my lady" he grins at the opportunity to even touch me. Gently he takes my hands and pulls me up , out from between the twins. "Thanks, Asmo. Do you mind if we go to my room first? I should wear something more appropriate."

"Aww so I won't get to see you cook like this?" he grips and tugs at the hem of Beel's shirt. 

"Asmo.." I say with a warning in my voice, "Behave."

"Fine but you need to come with me"he takes my hand and leads me out the door to go to his room.I sit on his bed and I blush, remembering the scene I witnessed just last night. He opens his closet humming a happy unfamiliar tune, "I had bought some things for you already" he goes through a few dresses all with tags on them. The one he puts over his shoulder is a soft yellow pastel-color. "You would look lovely in this." I take off Beel's shirt and he turns around with a pair of shoes in his hands "MC!I-Not that I am complaining but hello girls" He takes my form in.

I roll my eyes"Not like you did not see already when I had the bath here. Do you happen to have a bra and panty set for me to go with that?I can't go nude."

"But seeing you in different lighting is such a treat. Of course, I have a matching set. I would not be ME if I did not, silly girl. One moment my lady " He goes to his dresser glancing at me a few seconds and pulls out a lacey set that matches the color of the dress. "May I?" he approaches me with the bra intending to put it on me. I nod and hold my arms out for him to slide it on them. When he pulls the straps on my shoulders, I lift my hair out of the way for him. He deftly clasps the bra and adjusts the straps for me "You're like Spring itself." I sense his lips close to my right shoulder. 

I turn my head towards him "I can put the underwear on myself." I hold out my hand expectantly.

"Aww fine" he gives them to me and I slide my feet inside them. I stand to pull them up. His eyes burn into my backside. I take the dress and put it over my head and lift my hair "Mind zipping it up?"

He zips it up slowly and lingers at the base of my neck. His hot breath teases my ear. "About breakfast in bed? That is not happening or..." 

I turn around with a smile and put my hand on his cheek "We have to go get it first. Let's take a car."

"And I thought there would be a chance it wouldn't really be breakfast" he sighs dramatically.

We returned from our shopping trip. All that was left was to get it all inside and fry bacon, eggs and cut the fruit ."I'm having so much fun. It is like we are a couple, doing errands and all. Soon I can help my honey in the kitchen" He pats my cheek dotingly, eliciting a warm smile from me.

An hour later we fill up two trolleys with everything. Asmo pushes one and pulls the other behind him. I follow behind him and try to stifle a giggle. He was so sweet to lift a finger to do what he considers,heavy manual, labor for me. We reach the door and before we can open it, a half-naked Beel already has. "Mmmm foood" he flips the light switch and Belphie groans.

"Back to bed Beel.." He wrinkles his nose in confusion but does as I say . I place a tray over him from under my trolley to serve him a few plates of everything. I doubted if I should fully wake Belphie or not but he already opens his eyes. I smile sweetly at him and tell him to sit up to eat. When he is upright I put a tray over him too. "I'm too tired. Feed me" He says.

After breakfast...

"Hmm So full. I can't move" Beel pats his belly ."Oh, this is pretty. I was too hungry and didn't say anything earlier.."His fingertips glide over my dress. 

Asmo beams with pride "I have good taste and she would look good in anything."

"Right , now when is he leaving "Belphie glares at Asmo.

"First of all, RUDE! And second, aren't you going to say how beautiful she looks? And don't forget me too!" Asmo flicks his nose.

Belphie rolls his eyes then looks to me, his cheeks tinted, "You look nice-"

"Just NICE!?" Asmo interrupts

"Boys...don't .We just had a lovely time and Asmo was very helpful and sweet. He deserves a reward for that."

I get up and hold my hand out to Asmo. Without question he accepts it. "Oh my..." I pull him up and lead him to the other bed.

"Hey..what are you doing..." I turn around to answer Belphie"We discussed this, remember?" I curve my finger towards him, "Come on you " 

Beel watches on, attentively and in silence. "It's ok Beel you can join come over anytime but this is Belphie's punishment. He's going to be a sweet boy and make it up to his brother with me."

"Come here Asmo darling..."I kiss his neck softly "Let me take care of you"

"I won't say no to that. Do whatever you want" Asmo tilts his head to the side for me to kiss the other side of his neck. "Can I touch and kiss you, too?" he asks, reaching out his hand. 

"Of course," I lean in to kiss him softly while unbuttoning his shirt . My hands slide down his chest. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. One of his hands feels for the zipper in the back. Slowly, he pulls it down exposing my back. 

"Hmm Belphie,help Asmo undress" I say in between kisses. In the corner of my eye, I could see Belphie move to take off Asmo's shoes. Asmo giggles" Belphie is being so obedient. And so convient he slept naked"I did not have to look down, to see the glare Belphie was directing at Asmo. 

I push Asmo down on the bed and lay down next to him, caressing his face.Belphie unbuttons and unzips his pants. I slide a hand down under his underwear to grab his erection. It was not as generous as the twins', but just my feeling I could tell this would fill anyone up nicely.

"Mmm...yes touch me" he rocks his hips against me. Soon I feel the air hit my hand. Belphie had pulled down his pants and underwear. 

Breathlessly ,I pull away from Asmo "Belphie lets make him feel good together. " I move down to lick his head and move it towards Belphie. He was clearly embarrassed and aroused but didn't say anything. He dipped his head down and licked it after me. Two fingers pull my underwear to the side. I stop and glance behind me. 

"I want to taste you, too" Asmo pulls me over him and is quiet a few moments. "So pretty" he whispers against my pussy. Even just feeling his breath there made me twitch. "Oh it's happy"his tongue teases my clit"Let's see how happy I can make before I go inside"

It was too much and I could not focus on the task in my hand. "Belphie help me...." I push his head towards his cock and together we leave kisses and suck on it in turns. His deep eyes hungrily look into mine. Though, we were devouring Asmos's cock it was like his eyes were devouring me more. 

Beelzebub POV

He watched the scenes develop before him. Should he go now? Keep watching? He wasn't sure but soon his cock made up his mind for him. From behind he approached Belphie. A warm firm hand rubbed his back "Brother you must be cold like this. Let me warm you up" Beel couldn't stand to see his brother left out, though he knew his brother was enjoying himself. He holds him from behind and grabs his cock.

"Ahhh Beel...what...." Drool trickles out his mouth. Beel turns his head towards him to kiss him while moving his hand in a pumping motion. His erection pushed against Belphies ass. "Keep going Belphie " he pushes his head back down "I'll take care of you while you and MC take care of Asmo" With his free hand he slides his boxers down and pushes his cock between Belphies thighs. He uses both hands to grab their cocks together, while his hips thrust creating more friction.

Not a word was said after, only moans from the in the room. Lewd wet sounds came from them, with Asmo at MCs pussy , and she and Belphie pleasuring his cock. When they take turns, Beel kisses the one taking a break , MC and then Belphie. Occasional, his broad flat tongue laps at Asmos' balls.

Back to MC....

"Hmm I'm so spoiled. I'm not dreaming right" Asmo kisses my pussy "Nice and wet. I want to put myself inside it but I also just want to watch it. So I will" One of his fingers circles just over y opening to coat it with my juices. This finger he puts right outside my ass, startling me. 

"Uh Asmo....that's nasty..." Is he really going to try it there? I'm not prepped! 

"Hehe I am the Avatar of Lust. I have tricks up my sleeve. I've already cleaned you out...even if i had not it would not stop me"

"You did what!? WHEN?"

"Shhh" Belphie's lips crash against mine "Just relax." 

"Don't stop" I return his kisses, melting. My hand keeps working on Asmo who seems to be throbbing more and more. Just how long can he hold out? I feel his finger prod at my asshole. First, just the tip of his finger and then pushes all the way in. 

"OH!" I gasp.

"Oh my....if only you could see this" Asmo says, fascinated

"See what!?" I look behind me but he just laughs. "ASMO!!!"

"You know what...I have another idea what to do with this hole"

"W-what do you mean?" 

He laughs full of lust. 

"ANSWER ME"

"How about, I show you?"

Next chapter coming soon and by soon I promise I mean not in a few months xD


End file.
